<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>meet me at the moon 'cause we like the altitude by littleluthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303176">meet me at the moon 'cause we like the altitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleluthor/pseuds/littleluthor'>littleluthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, just some figure skating dykes, just wanted to write some gays bc lockdown, little to no angst because the world is sad enough rn, maybe a little slowburn but we'll see, they hooked up and now have to work together, we're all gonna have FUN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleluthor/pseuds/littleluthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena found herself unable to tear her eyes away for a long moment, until she saw it. Or rather, saw her.</p><p>It happened so abruptly, smacked her with such an intensity that Lena was surprised she didn’t topple over. She felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her, a cocktail of shock and arousal flooding her system all at once before she had the chance to reign it in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lockdown day 1 of 21: hey let's start a new fic even though i swore i would finish my other ones first</p><p>also side note, i come from the world of contemporary and ballet so that's basically the only knowledge i have in terms of figure skating so it's not gonna be super accurate for those who care, but it's alright we're just vibing &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Of all the potential endings that Lena Luthor could have predicted for her evening, infinite possibilities and endless opportunities laid out in front of her like a grand banquet, her back pressed up against the questionably-clean wall in the ladies room, with a ridiculously attractive blonde attached to her neck, was most definitely <em>not</em> one of them.</p><p> </p><p>It had taken some light convincing from Sam to get her out in the first place, but Lena had finally relented and decided to accompany her to their usual spot - choosing to ignore the voice in the back of her head, reminding her that she had an early start the following morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Lena. Once you start training I’ll barely see you.” Sam had stuck her bottom lip all the way out and tilted her head to the side for dramatic effect.</p><p> </p><p>Lena hated that it worked every single time, and, despite her instinct to protest, Sam had been right. She deserved a night out with her best friend before her schedule got too crazy.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They’d already had a few rounds in their booth and decided to head over to the dance floor when Lena saw her for the first time - a strikingly unfamiliar face in what was usually a fairly consistent crowd.</p><p> </p><p>There was a light sheen of sweat glistening each time the lights passed over her and it caught Lena’s attention immediately. The woman was a lot to take in at once. She was wearing a sweat-soaked cut off tank, the sides of which drooped almost all the way down to the seam at the bottom, and a pair of fitted leggings that were so snug on her thighs that Lena almost swallowed her own tongue when they flexed. She looked ridiculously out of placein what Lena considered to be a fairly upscale club, but the moment that she set down the round of drinks she’d been carrying and her arms came into view, Lena’s entire brain short-circuited.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, are you gonna go ask her for a ride or should I?” Sam had to cup her hands over Lena’s ear and yell to be heard over the loud thrum of the music, but Lena immediately picked up on the intent behind her question, even without Sam’s usual <em>nudge, nudge, wink, wink.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Shut up, Sam.” She grumbled, cheeks flaming as she tore her eyes away from the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious, Lena. You need to let loose, how long has been since you were taken for a good spin?”</p><p> </p><p>“God, can we stop with the car references?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena could see the cogs working in Sam’s mind - trying to come up with a suitable response - before her best friend’s eyes went wide and she whacked Lena on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s coming over here! Go get some, girl!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Despite the warning from Sam, Lena had been struck dumb the moment that the woman had wandered over to her, a strong hand offered up as she’d flashed an unexpectedly warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you wanna dance?”</p><p> </p><p>“I- Sure.” Lena had accepted the offer with flaming cheeks and allowed the woman to guide her out onto the centre of the crowded dance floor, leaving Sam behind as she whooped and cheered despite Lena’s resulting embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the evening had been a blur of flashing lights, thrumming music and sweaty bodies. The two of them had gradually gotten closer and closer together, adjusting their movements with each new song until they were boldly grinding together right in the middle of the crowd. Lena’s earlier embarrassment had been obliterated the moment that her hands had made contact with the bare skin exposed on the woman’s waist, leaving her feeling completely brazen and thoroughly turned on.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until she’d wound a hand around the woman’s strong, sweaty neck and guided her down into a messy kiss that Lena realized she didn’t even know her name. She didn’t know how old she was, or where she had grown up. She didn’t know why she was wearing sweaty gym clothes at a club, or where her friends had gone, but she very quickly found that she didn’t care. <em>She didn’t care.</em></p><p> </p><p>There were warm, solid hands running up and down the expanse of her waist, teasing at the hem of her shirt before kneading the softness at her hips. A hot, confident tongue in her mouth and solid muscle beneath her palm.</p><p> </p><p>The roof could have blown off the building and Lena probably wouldn’t have noticed.</p><p> </p><p>By the time she had dragged the woman into the toilet cubicle, her entire body throbbing in a way that it hadn’t in a long time, she was buzzing on a light cloud of arousal and the remnants of the shots that they’d taken a few hours before.</p><p> </p><p>A hot mouth immediately latched onto her skin the second that her back made contact with the wall, leaving a scorching trail of kisses along her jawline and all the way down the expanse of her neck. Lena felt a light bite on her collarbone just as a solid thigh parted her own legs and <em>pressed</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was incredible, <em>god. </em>Lena hadn’t been touched by someone else in the longest time - an urge that she just didn’t have time in her schedule to indulge in regularly enough. She was almost certain that if she leaned her weight down a little and allowed herself to grind into it a few good, solid times then she would come right there in the stall.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna get out of here?” A thick, raspy voice husked into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“God, yeah, yes I do. I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>The second that Lena’s apartment door clicked closed behind her, she felt warm hands cupping her face, guiding her head back as a hot mouth seized hers once again. It required so little effort from the woman, who stood a whole head taller than Lena the moment that she slipped out of her heels. She was so incredibly confident, filled with such determination, that Lena could do nothing but allow herself to get caught up in the storm that was the woman currently standing before her.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she was beginning to lose herself entirely to the overwhelming feeling of hands on her waist, the woman pulled back. “Are you sure you want to do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sure.” Lena nodded frantically. “So, so sure. Are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“God, yeah.” The woman promised. “Just had to check. Consent is important.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have my full consent.” Lena promised her roughly. She offered no further comment before taking her by the back of the neck and drawing her into another hot, generous kiss as excitement flooded through her chest.</p><p> </p><p>She felt as though she were floating, her entire being turned weightless despite the electricity igniting her every cell. She could feel the desire coursing through her, the pulses originating in the pocket of her hips and rippling outward to the tips of her fingers and toes.</p><p> </p><p>“Bed?” A thick voice husked into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Bed.” Lena confirmed as she fastened her mouth to the woman’s once again, relying on the strong arms around her waist to keep her upright as she guided them blindly towards the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>They hit the bed as one, barely parting as they dragged themselves up towards the pillows and began to tear at their clothes. Lena wasn’t able to tell who’s limbs belonged to who. Her dress had been rolled up and taken off from her head before she was stripped of her bra, the woman’s tank was gone and had landed softly on the floor somewhere over to the left, her leggings following immediately after.</p><p> </p><p>Their bodies melded together in a sweaty heap, heat and desire oozing in waves from both of them as Lena arched up for even more contact. She groaned loudly as she felt her breasts press against damp fabric, the material of the blonde’s sports bra chafing against the swollen, sensitive skin of her nipples.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled away upon hearing the noise that escaped Lena, biceps flexing and eyes blown as she leaned down to press a soft, but deliberate kiss to her now-closed mouth. Lena barely had a chance to react before the woman ducked her head and pulled away once again, maintaining eye contact before taking the puffy, pink tip of Lena’s breast and enveloping it in the silky heat of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Lena felt her face twist with pleasure, a moan slipping past her lips as the heat churning between her legs began pumping with a need so urgent that she could do nothing but writhe and plead for more. Not that the woman seemed to care, she appeared perfectly content to just run her lips around the tender skin, applying occasional suction and languidly switching between breasts as Lena grew more and more desperate.</p><p> </p><p>She continued to writhe and whine, refusing to actually beg, until the woman lifted her head from Lena’s glistening rosy pink nipple and began travelling down the quiver of her belly. Lena watched as she shifted on the bed, lowering herself down while gentle hands traced over the swell of her hips. She paused only briefly, just long enough to hook her fingertips around the waistband of Lena’s underwear before gently tugging them down.</p><p> </p><p>Lena felt her belly roil with need as piercing blue eyes fell upon her splayed legs. She felt keenly exposed, throbbing and wet as the woman’s gaze travelled up the expanse of her body. Her hands curled into fists, nails gently biting into the soft skin of her palm as she waited as patiently as she could for the other woman to make a move.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so- You’re beautiful.” She praised, pupils blown as desire soared between Lena’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, she wasn’t given the opportunity to reply - not that she was really coherent enough to do so anyway - before the woman leaned forward, parted her lips with the pads of her thumbs and pressed her tongue flat to Lena’s entrance. She gasped loudly at the sensation, the realization that she wasn’t alone with her vibrator for the first time in <em>months</em> finally hit her as she felt a hot tongue dip ever so briefly into her before it circled up towards her clit.</p><p> </p><p>A strong hand circled around her waist, holding her hips steady as Lena bucked into her face. She felt her tongue lightly circle around her clit a few times before the woman increased her grip and sucked Lena into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>God, that’s- Fuck.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The woman drew back with a gentle suck, grinning up at Lena before diving right back in once again. She was unable to stop the roll of her hips, feeling incredibly grateful to the blonde for being able to pick up on her rhythm and match it with her. She massaged Lena’s clit gently with her tongue before switching to firm, flat strokes from her opening, all the way back up.</p><p> </p><p>Lena could feel the heat clamped low in her abdomen, her body drawn taut as every fibre of her strained towards the promise of an orgasm delivered by something other than her own hand. She was unable to stop the squeeze of her eyes, keeping them closed as she focused on the sensations singing throughout her core.</p><p> </p><p>The woman was persistent but patient, drawing it out diligently as each and every stroke sent shock waves throughout Lena’s entire body. She was able to pry her eyes open just long enough to get a glimpse of blonde hair bobbing between her legs, toned shoulders rippling beneath her thighs before she was suddenly spilling over the edge with a loud, uncontrollable moan.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s head fell back against the pillow as she bucked wildly against the woman’s mouth, pleasure coursing through every one of her veins as the woman lapped up everything that she had to offer. She allowed Lena to ride it out as long as she needed to, eventually switching to gentle kisses before backing off when she was sure that she was done.</p><p> </p><p>“That was-” Lena trailed off, voice hoarse with pleasure as the woman laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” She agreed. “It was.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>The trill of Lena’s alarm the following morning surprisingly didn’t make her feel as though someone was drilling through her ears and into her brain like it usually did. Despite not getting to sleep until a few short hours ago, she felt oddly well-rested and content. The entire sky was a beautiful shade of blue, marred only by a few crisp, white clouds that lazily drifted by the window. She felt the satisfying tug in her muscles as she stretched out, her joints popping as she allowed herself a small smile at the memories of the previous evening.</p><p> </p><p>Lena would be lying if she said that she hadn’t been just a <em>little </em>disappointed when the woman had flashed her a gentle smile and quietly turned down her offer of staying the night. She had left shortly after they’d finished - both sated and exhausted - and assured Lena that she would get home safely despite her offer of calling her driver.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry, I don’t regret this evening but it’s not a good idea.” The blonde had told her almost regretfully. “I’m new to the city, I just got out of a whole thing back home and honestly my life is a mess right now. This-” She paused to gesture between the two of them. “- isn’t something I usually do. I really am so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to explain.” Lena had assured her with a gentle smile as she’d pulled the bed sheets up and over her own body, exhaustion tugging heavily at the edge of her vision. “I had a great night, <em>you</em> were great. If that’s all it is, then I can’t say I’m dissatisfied.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me either.” The woman agreed with one final smile, before grabbing her shoes from Lena’s bedroom floor and disappearing out into the night.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>The first glide of Kara Danvers’ skates on the ice was nothing short of pure healing. The unfamiliarity of living in a new city, the accompanying stress and worry of meeting new people and getting settled, all melted away as she carved out sharp, rounded lines and intricate twirls onto the solid, flawless, glassy surface. She allowed her eyes to drift closed as she took a moment to bask in the feeling of it all, arms outstretched as they followed along with her movements. She could be anywhere in the world, and yet always in the same place on the ice. <em>Home.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She had made sure to arrive early at the rink so that she could get acquainted with it on her own before the rest of the team showed up and the day <em>really</em> got started. Kara just needed to experience something familiar for a little while before she was tossed headfirst into the unknown, to know without doubt that she was doing something that she loved, with the knowledge and confidence that she was also exceptionally good at it too.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kiddo, you ready?” A voice called from across the ice, catching Kara’s attention as she allowed her eyes to open once again. The lights were overwhelming for a second, the ceiling an array of entangled metal beams and attached spotlights, intended to ensure that each and every number would be given the attention it deserved after the studio lights were turned off.</p><p> </p><p>Once her eyes adjusted Kara skated over to the barrier, bringing herself to a slow stop before gratefully accepting the cup of warm coffee from her sister. She stepped off the ice and down onto the padded carpet surrounding them before Alex passed over her skate guards.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kinda nervous about this whole thing.” Kara admitted as pulled the little strips of plastic onto her blades. “I barely slept at all last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be fine.” Alex assured her. “They wouldn’t have hired you for the job if they didn’t think you were up for it. I’ve worked with them for the last three years, and it’s been a great experience every single time.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that I don’t think I’m up for it, it’s just a <em>huge </em>deal. It’s my first time back in the public eye since.. Well, you know. Then on top of it all, I’m gonna be one half of the first ever same-sex duo in the competition. You’ve never done <em>that </em>before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’ve done it plenty of times, baby sister. Just never on the ice.” Alex laughed as Kara pretended to gag into her hand. “Well, there was that one time but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex stop!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be <em>incredible</em>.” Alex promised with a small laugh, wrapping an arm around her shoulders before pulling Kara into her side. “I’m sure your partner is just as nervous, if not even more than you. At least you have the professional skating background, she’s coming into this with only a few months of training.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I suppose you’re right, but what if she can’t pick up the choreography and they blame it on us being gay? What if we’re terrible and it just gives the homophobes satisfaction? What if we fall on live TV and everyone laughs at us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah I can see it now, <em>Ice Dancing Dykes Go Down in Flames (no, not that type of down.)</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re insufferable.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re over-thinking it all. And hey, at least you actually get to work with a woman. I’m gonna be paired with some rich dude again and we’ll probably be eliminated in the first round because he won’t listen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think <em>e</em><em>very </em>guy is the same as Maxwell Lord, although I suppose a great deal of them in his circle probably are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’ll find out in a few hours anyway.” Alex clapped her hands together before standing up and extending a hand to Kara. “We have to go warm up and then the coaches want to get started on the opening number. You ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“As ready as I’m gonna be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on then. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Lena had been prepared to have very little time to herself after accepting the offer to star on National City’s Charity Ice Dance competition, but she hadn’t been expecting the sheer intensity of the training. They had been given three months from when their training began, to when they would finally meet their skating partners and begin preparations for the live show - and it had been nothing short of relentless.</p><p> </p><p>Lena hadn’t been able to squeeze in even an hour to see Sam since the night that they’d gone out a few months ago, but the start of the competition was rapidly approaching and she was eager to meet her skating partner.</p><p> </p><p>She knew it was going to be a woman - the organizers had wanted two members of the LGBTQ+ community to be part of the first ever same-sex skating duo, with the money raised going towards different LGBTQ+ charities around the country - but that was all she knew.</p><p> </p><p>Her mornings began with the sunrise, as always, but she was unable to skip breakfast like she usually would when she had to rush out to the office. Each of the contestants had been given guidelines for the recommended calorie intake before each skate - to ensure that none of them would get dizzy or lightheaded and put themselves in any danger - and Lena had stuck to it despite her usual aversion to eating first thing in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>After she had eaten breakfast she would head straight to the rink with all the other contestants, where they would warm up together before getting on with their own individual training.</p><p> </p><p>They had coaches assigned to each of them, helping to build a basic foundation for their skating before they got onto the slightly more advanced stuff. Lena hadn’t realized the vast amount of elements that went into simply staying upright, from posture to foot position, to ensuring that her laces were tucked in and out of the way (a mistake she only made once), it was a lot to absorb at once.</p><p> </p><p>Her afternoons were filled with trying to avoid bruising any more of her body than she already had, while focusing on refining her messier skills. According to the coaches, she was doing incredibly well. They assured Lena that she had picked up the basics far quicker than any of the other contestants, but the knowledge only added to the pressure Lena felt upon her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>She was the CEO of two multi-billion dollar companies. She was an extremely vocal advocate for LGBTQ+ rights in the city. She had six degrees. She was a chess prodigy. She was a Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was expected to be nothing short of excellent in everything that she did, in any challenge that she took on, and she didn’t have enough time in her day to squeeze in therapy sessions to unpack all of that.</p><p> </p><p>And so, she worked. <em>Hard. </em>She put everything into learning how to skate. She even watched a movie wherein the main character uses physics to aid her in mastering jumps and twirls - not that it helped her very much, but Lena did enjoy it a little. (A lot).</p><p> </p><p>Her evenings at the rink ended around 6pm - which, compared to her CEO schedule, wasn’t really all that late, but she was so exhausted after a full day of training that she could barely finish her dinner and get herself showered before she was knocked out for the night.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>There was a nervous hum around the rink when the day finally arrived for everyone to meet their partners.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout her months of training, Lena had befriended a quiet computer programmer named Querl who, from what she could gather, had launched one of the world’s most successful new security systems. He didn’t talk very often, but he was kind and Lena enjoyed sharing her lunch break with him. Querl, like Lena, had also picked up on the basic training techniques exceptionally well, and they found that they were able to help one another out with tips on posture adjustment or arm positioning when the coaches were busy.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I’m really nervous.” Lena admitted as they were prompted by the coaches to line up across the rink and await the arrival of the professional skaters. <em>What if her partner despised the Luthors and refused to work with her?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Mhm.” Querl agreed as he took his place beside her. “As am I.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright guys, are you ready to meet your partners?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena resisted the urge to slam her eyes closed as the professional skaters took to the rink, six of them in total, and began to make their way over to where she and the other five contestants were standing.</p><p> </p><p>The way each and every one of them moved so seamlessly, so confidently, was mesmerizing. There was no hesitation in their eyes, just the strong self-assurance that came from a skill long-since perfected over the years. It was as impressive as it was intimidating, and Lena found herself unable to tear her eyes away for a long moment, until she saw it. Or rather, <em>her.</em></p><p> </p><p>It happened so abruptly, smacked her with such an intensity that Lena was surprised she didn’t topple over. The cut-off tank and leggings, the thighs flexing and pulling with each glide of her skate. The tan skin and the sweet smile, framed by messy blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>Lena felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her, a cocktail of shock and arousal flooding her system all at once before she had the chance to reign it in. <em>A hot mouth between her legs. Strong thighs framing her face. Solid abs grinding against her. A rough voice in her ear. “You’re so good, baby.”</em></p><p> </p><p>It took Lena a long moment to snap out of it, swallowing thickly against the sudden dryness in her throat before she realized she wasn’t the only one looking a little startled. She was surprised to see her expression mirrored on the faces of the other contestants, picking up little parts of their whispering as her eyes found their way back to the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that..”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! It is!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Supergirl! No one has seen her since-”</p><p> </p><p>“I had no idea she was doing this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy crap!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s brows furrowed as she leaned over to Querl. “Do you know what they’re talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe they are referring to Kara Danvers.” He pointed straight towards the beautiful blonde who was mere seconds away from arriving at the group.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara Danvers.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lena hadn’t managed to catch her name during the night that they’d spent together, and it was making her stomach do back flips. <em>Kara.</em></p><p> </p><p>Her name didn’t ring any bells, but before Lena had the chance to ask more, one of the coaches skated over and rounded them all up. Kara hadn’t seemed to notice Lena yet, and her heart felt as though it were moments away from pounding out of her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m going to call out your name and then your partner is going to come over and meet you. We’ll start pairs training first thing tomorrow morning, and you guys will begin learning your competition choreography for week one.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena shifted on the spot as the names were called off, watching each of her fellow competitors be paired off before there was only one person left.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara Danvers, you’re with Lena Luthor.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena watched with anxiety creeping it’s way up her throat as Kara went on the exact same emotional journey that she had a few minutes ago. Her eyes went wide, her features frozen with shock as she took in the sight before her. The stranger that she’d taken home from the bar a few months ago, the one she’d slept with and assumed she would never see again.</p><p> </p><p>Lena attempted her best reassuring smile as Kara made her way over to her. “Uh, hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” She smiled back, and Lena found herself struck dumb for a second. God, she was even more breathtaking than she remembered. “So, um, I guess we’re partners?”</p><p> </p><p>"I guess we're partners."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lockdown day four?? seven?? twelve?? time isn't real anymore but i hope ur all staying safe and home &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s her, Sam.” Lena raced around the kitchen as she prepped a smoothie for breakfast, phone tucked between her neck and shoulder so that she was able to chop up the fruit with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>There was a soft rustling on the other end of the line, and Lena knew that she had woken her up. “Who’s what?”</p><p> </p><p>“My skating partner. It’s <em>her. </em>Tall, blonde and gorgeous.” She stressed, desperate for Sam to catch up before she had to rush off to the rink.</p><p> </p><p>“No way!” Her best friend’s voice sounded significantly more awake as Lena scraped her chopped fruit into the blender. “As in, the woman you hooked up with in ladies room at the club?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena rolled her eyes. “We didn’t hook up <em>in </em>the club.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? That’s the part you want to focus on right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to do. We only had a few minutes together last night, just a quick hello and then we were all told to go home and get some rest. We didn’t have the chance to talk. Should I even talk to her? Will it make it weird? I think it’s best to clear the air between us, but what if she just wants to forget it? God, she’s so hot Sam. She’s <em>so</em> hot. Tell me what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to lay off the caffeine.” Sam snorted into the receiver as Lena guiltily set down her third coffee of the morning. “And then you need to stop worrying so much. Did it seem weird last night? I’m sure you’re both able to keep things professional, even if it is a little awkward at first. She’s probably just as freaked out as you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Lena agreed, nodding along despite the fact that Sam couldn’t see her. “There’s something else, though. I wasn’t the only one who seemed shocked to see her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think she’s been sleeping around with all of the contestants?”</p><p> </p><p>“God, no.” Lena breathed a laugh as she fished around in the cupboard in search of her cup. “It was more like, I don’t know, they all knew who she was. I was gonna do some research last night, but it felt kinda icky. I wouldn’t want her rooting around online looking for stuff about me, you know? God knows there’s plenty of bullshit, but there was definitely something going on. They all went crazy, whispering and pointing when she came in.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam gave a contemplative hum as Lena poured some honey on top of her fruit. “What did you say her name was again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara Danvers.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t ring any bells.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it didn’t for me either.” Lena agreed. “Hey listen, I need to go or I’m going to be late, but I’ll call you as soon as I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“’Kay, love you. Good luck, and keep it in your pants.” Sam laughed before ending the phone call.</p><p> </p><p> * * *</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Kara greeted Lena at the doors to the studio later that morning, seemingly having waited on her arrival. She was pacing over the pavement, hands buried in the pockets of her coat until she slowed to a stop in front of her - it was obvious that she was feeling nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiled back as she tried to fight off her own anxiety, already threatening to claw it’s way up her throat. “Hi, um, shall we go in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’re actually not scheduled to have our ice time for another couple hours. They split it up once the partner work begins so that we all have an equal chance to spend time on the whole rink. I’ve looked into booking some time on the rec centre ice later this week though, if you don’t mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, that’s not a problem.” Lena assured her sweetly, watching as Kara nervously wrung her fingers together before releasing them. “What are we supposed to do in the meantime?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a schedule made up, they had a meeting a few months ago so that we would know what to expect, and they told us that it would help if we had our weeks planned out in advance. I have our rink time all mapped out, and the choreography for our first routine is finished too. Don’t worry too much about that though, I can make adjustments depending on your abilities, the coaches said they think you’re one of the most impressive contestants they’ve seen so far so I’m not worried, and you shouldn’t be either. I set aside some time at the dance studio too, and the gym. There’s plenty we can do without the ice, and we’ll need to learn some stuff on the floor first anyway. Sound good?” Kara was almost entirely out of breath by the time she finished talking.</p><p> </p><p>A few months ago the vast amount of information would’ve overwhelmed Lena, the hectic schedules and the constant physical effort required from her, but she had quickly learned how to adjust and she was eagerly looking forward to getting started.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good, boss.” She confirmed with a laugh and a small salute - the way Kara’s cheeks flushed wasn’t lost on her. “Just tell me where to be, you’re in charge. I’m down for anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so, warm up in the dance studio and then we’ll go through a little of the choreography? It won’t be the same obviously, but if we can at least get the basics down then we can go from there. It’ll give me a sense of how quickly you’re able to pick it up, and the best way for me to teach you.”</p><p> </p><p>The dance studio was located in the same building that Lena had been training in for the last few months, just down the hallway and over to the right instead of the usual left to the rink. The other side of the building was a lot warmer considering there wasn’t a giant sheet of ice that they had to keep frozen at all times, and they arrived at the dance studio in no time.</p><p> </p><p>They had it all to themselves, the mirrored walls making it look a lot bigger than it actually was. There were mats stacked in the corner, a sound system hooked up on one of the shelves and a large wooden barre attached to the mirror on one side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I have my usual warm-up routine planned if that’s alright with you?” Kara asked as she set her bag down on the floor and stared to strip off her coat.</p><p> </p><p>She was wearing a black tank with the words “<em>Just Do It.” </em>printed in large white letters, and then below it, slightly smaller and in parenthesis it read “<em>With Girls”</em>. It was ridiculous and endearing in equal measures.</p><p> </p><p>Lena felt her mouth go dry as a pair of tanned biceps bulged right before her eyes, the muscles in Kara’s forearms flexing as she slipped them out of the sleeves. “Uh, yeah, no, that’s uh, that’s fine.” Lena coughed before turning her face away - a pointless attempt at shielding the flush on her cheeks seeing as how they were surrounded by mirrors anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“So, are you down to jump right in and get started?” Kara asked as she folded an arm behind her head, stretching it out with the palm of her other hand tugging lightly on her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The same arms that she’d clung to, the same arms that she’d felt flexing as Kara had pounded into her. A hot breath in her ear, mumbling mindless praise as she worked her closer to the edge.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s was no way Lena was getting through this in one piece. She could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks and she knew that she wasn’t going to be able to move forward until she cleared the air between them.</p><p> </p><p>“I, um, I was wondering if we could talk first?” She asked hesitantly. “About, you know, <em>us</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara seemed to deflate before her very eyes, letting out a loud exhale before releasing her elbow from the stretch. “God, yeah, please. I wasn’t sure whether or not to bring it up, I didn’t want to cross any lines or anything with you. Truthfully I wasn’t sure if you recognized me. This is completely new territory, I don’t usually-” She waved a hand between them, gentle eyes focused on Lena’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Lena assured her, already feeling better for having brought it up. “I just wanted to clear the air before we got started. A clean slate so that we can focus on the competition and everything.” She promised. “Just for the record though, I don’t think there’s anything forgettable about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara made a strangled noise in her throat before subtly turning it into a cough.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, totally. We’re good.” She agreed with an enthusiastic nod. “Everything is fine here, you know, with us. I just can’t believe you’re my partner, like, what are the chances of that happening? I mean, I spent months regretting not getting your numbe- I mean.. Uh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I almost thought I was imagining it when I saw you.” Lena breathed a laugh. “I just want to make sure you feel comfortable working with me. It’s kind of incredible that we get to be the first same-sex pair in the competition, huh? At least we know we’re compatible.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiled sweetly despite her flushed cheeks. “Yeah, it’s amazing. I’ve had a whirlwind year and I’m so excited to finally have something like this to work on. I’ve been going through choreography for months and I have a few different routines planned. I really want to focus on us as skaters though, instead of getting the votes because we’re gay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think being gay is worthy enough of being voted for.” Lena smiled cheekily, winking at Kara as they both breathed a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.” Kara agreed. “I just mean, I want to show the people watching that we’re not some subcategory, that there’s no ‘man and woman’ in the partnership, you know? We can do everything that the others can do, and we can do it in our own way.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to dismantle the gender stereotypes.” Lena nodded in agreement. “I think that’s an amazing take on things. I really can’t wait for the day where we don’t need to have this discussion though, the day where we don’t need to stop and consider how other people perceive us just because of who we are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” Kara beamed. “We’ll get there someday. One step a time, it’s all we can really do. For now though, let’s get started.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Kara launched them into their warm-up.</p><p> </p><p>They stood side by side, music blasting from the speakers as Kara instructed Lena to copy her movements through the mirror. They followed a routine of skipping around, adding in jumps and stretches occasionally until Lena picked up the pattern. <em>Sidestep to the right, five jumping jacks, sidestep to the left, five jumping jacks, drop to the floor, five burpees, turn, repeat. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Good, Lena. You’re doing really well!”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep it up, don’t stop now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost there. Go as hard as you can, come on. Push it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>They kept it up until the song ended and Kara plopped down onto the floor, a sheen of sweat now glistening lightly over her skin. Lena’s entire body felt warm, and as much as she tried to convince herself that it was from the exercise, she knew she was fooling herself. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Kara’s arms, the way they flexed and pulled with each movement was mesmerizing. She wanted to feel them again, wanted to run her fingertips along the veins and watch goosebumps erupt on the smooth surface as she did so. She wanted them locked around her thighs, keeping her pinned to the mattress as Kara’s strong tongue licked-</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we’re gonna stretch out our legs now. You ready?” It was more of a statement than a question, and Lena shifted hotly before returning her focus to the task at hand.</p><p> </p><p>The opening notes of another song began playing through the speakers and Kara immediately launched them into an elaborate stretching routine, spreading her legs wide and laying down on the floor between them.</p><p> </p><p>It was the longest warm-up of Lena’s life, and by the time it ended, she felt thoroughly heated.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s your deal anyway?” Kara asked as she shoveled a spoonful of pasta into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Lena hated the fact that she found it weirdly endearing “My deal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you know, why are you here? Are you a millionaire tech genius? Trust fund baby who got famous promoting highlighter on Instagram? Wait, weren’t you the one who got eaten by the dinosaur in Jurassic Park?” She breathed a laugh through her nose, cheeks filled with pasta as her eyes glinted in the light.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know who I am?” The bewilderment in Lena’s tone was audible even to her own ears, and she felt herself cringe. “That didn’t come out the way it was supposed to. I’m not one of those people who expect the whole world to know me, I honestly wish they didn’t. It’s just surprising I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Should</em> I know who you are?” Kara set her fork down momentarily to study Lena’s face.</p><p> </p><p>They were in the cafeteria enjoying a late lunch before it closed for the day. Kara had ordered two portions of chicken caesar pasta and dumped both onto the one plate before digging her fork into the mountain that had formed. <em>Sorry I get hungry when we’re training all the time.</em> Lena had opted for the lettuce wrap and a strawberry smoothie, knowing that it was enough to fill her while also being light enough that she wouldn’t throw up when they got back on the ice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m uh, I’m a CEO.” She offered quietly. She’d thought that Kara knew who she was, assumed that she was safe from the usual hate that accompanied her last name, and now there was a bubbling vat of fear threatening to spill out into Lena’s stomach at the potential rejection she was about to face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh cool!” Kara smiled as she scooped up some more pasta. “Which company? Any I would’ve heard of?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two companies, actually.” Lena resisted the urge to mask her words with a cough. “They’re uh, L-Corp and CatCo Worldwide Media.”</p><p> </p><p>The clattering of Kara’s fork hitting the table startled her into looking up, and she was met with an indiscernible expression. <em>Here it comes.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Y- You’re <em>that</em> Lena?! As in-”</p><p> </p><p>“The sister of the psychopath who killed hundreds of people, and the daughter of his biggest supporter?” Lena rushed out before Kara could say it herself - a minuscule attempt at taking the sting out of it. “Yep, <em>that </em>Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- Lena, no!” Kara shook her head, eyes blown wide. “You funded the entire renovation of the National City Children’s Hospital a few years ago and wouldn’t let them publicly announce that you were the sole benefactor! You made sure they had all the best equipment and designed some of the new prototypes by yourself. You set up a fund for the kids with outstanding medial fees who have no way of paying it back themselves. You- You’re absolutely incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell do you know all that?” Lena hadn’t told anyone about those things, not a single soul at L-Corp or CatCo, not even Sam. She felt strangely exposed, and the way Kara’s eyes were glinting was overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know who I am either, do you?” She questioned softly, taking Lena’s apologetic expression as an answer. “I’m Kara Danvers now, but I wasn’t always. I was adopted by the Danvers when I was thirteen, my adoptive mom Eliza and my big sister Alex took me in after my parents passed away. I was the youngest kid ever to be considered for the US Olympic skating team, my nickname was Supergirl. My family and I got into a car accident on the way to a competition and my parents.. Well, they didn’t make it. I fractured my spine and wasn’t able to skate for years. The story got a lot of attention in the skating community, everyone loves a good tragedy I guess. I was taken to the children’s hospital here for treatment, and they saved my life. Eliza was one of the doctors assigned to my case, she worked there at the time and she filed the adoption paperwork as soon as she found out I’d been orphaned.”</p><p> </p><p>The conversation seemed suddenly too heavy to be having in the middle of an empty cafeteria, but regardless, Lena continued to listen as respectfully as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“They were really struggling a few years ago, and she told me about the incredible kindness shown to the hospital by the new CEO of Luthor-Corp. I have nothing but respect and admiration for you Lena. I really wish I’d known who you were earlier. I know the funding was private, but you saved a lot of jobs and even more lives, you should be incredibly proud of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I don’t really know what to say.” Lena admitted, feeling significantly overwhelmed by the unexpected shift in conversation. “My father passed away when I was a teenager, and people didn’t speak to me because they didn’t really know what to say to me, but sometimes the silence hurt and I just wanted a little noise, regardless of how mundane. I won’t apologize, because I know how tedious it becomes when you have to assure other people that it’s alright, like somehow they want <em>you </em>to comfort <em>them.</em> I’m just- I’m here if you ever need some noise, or if you want to talk about things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe some other time.” Kara smiled softly, eyes flashing with the briefest hint of sadness before it vanished. “I’ve already unloaded a lot on you for one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really glad we had this conversation.” Lena admitted gently. “I think you’re nothing short of a hero for going through all that you have and still being..” She waved a hand in Kara’s direction. “Well.. You, I guess. I don’t imagine it’s easy to pick yourself up from something like that, and you’ve done it with grace.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of their lunch was spent discussing lighter topics, but Lena found herself unable to see Kara the same way she had before. She seemed impossibly stronger, the warmth behind her smile radiated bravery and strength. There was a whole other world beneath the surface, and Lena felt honored that even a little of it had been shared with her.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Your butt is sticking out way too much, it’s throwing you off balance.” Kara called out before extending a hand down to help Lena up after she’d toppled over <em>again.</em></p><p> </p><p>They had been trying to nail some complicated footwork for the first round of the competition, and Lena was rapidly losing all patience. She <em>knew </em>that she could do it, hence the reason why she turned down Kara’s repeated offer of scrapping it in favor of something a little easier, but her enthusiasm was quickly bleeding into irritation with herself.</p><p> </p><p>They had been working on the routine for almost a week, and it was challenging in the best possible way.</p><p> </p><p>Kara had decided upon an incredibly fun, upbeat routine set to <em>Puttin’ on the Ritz</em> and it was fascinating being able to see her vision come to life before their very eyes. The way she envisioned the choreography and seamlessly wove the moves together was incredible to watch, and the confidence that came with being on the ice sat proudly upon her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Lena wondered how long it had taken her to get back to this point - to take to the ice and be able to move as freely she did after such a horrific accident. It was incredibly inspiring.</p><p> </p><p>They’d each been fitted for their costumes earlier in the week, and they both completely adored them. They were going to be wearing the exact same costume - black fitted pants, a fitted white shirt, vest and bow tie, and a fitted blazer on top. It was incredibly simple, but unexpected. It complimented their routine perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t focus on the footwork when I’m thinking about holding my butt in, it’s too much for my brain.” Lena huffed as she took a gulp of water from the bottle she kept beside the rink.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re literally nationally ranked in chess, and you’re telling me your brain can’t focus on two things at once?” Kara laughed at the scowl on Lena’s sweaty brow. “Come on, come over here.” Kara beckoned her towards the barrier.</p><p> </p><p>Lena skated over with a groan, allowing Kara to position her in front of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, hands up here.” She tapped the railing and Lena complied immediately, setting her palms down on the cool surface. “I want you to imagine that there’s a super tight string attached to the top of your head, and it’s pulling you upwards. Keep your shoulders down and relaxed, hold your chin up and clench your butt cheeks together.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” A laugh burst free from Lena before she could help it.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” Kara’s face flashed with a smile before she schooled it into something more professional. “You can do it, is it alright if I touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, so I know that it sounds silly, but I want you to imagine there’s a quarter between your butt cheeks and you have to hold it there. Squeeze them as tightly as you can.” Lena tried not to jerk away when she felt a hot palm searing cross her abdomen. “You should be engaging your core, and keeping your shoulders back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like this?” Lena tried to keep the quiver out of her voice, her head reeling at the sensation of the warm palm on her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s perfect.” Kara’s voice sounded low in her ear, her other hand creeping it’s way up Lena’s back towards her shoulder blades. “That’s it. Keep your shoulders nice and relaxed. This is how you should be during the routine, try to keep the basics at all times. Head up, unless indicated otherwise. Shoulders relaxed, and butt tucked in. You don’t need unnecessary tension or it’ll just make things more difficult for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena was feeling a lot of unnecessary tension in her body right now, and it was definitely making things more difficult.</p><p> </p><p>An unfamiliar voice yelling from the entrance caught both of them off guard, Lena almost toppled over at the sheer force in which they apart broke apart. “Ay! You better get your ass off that rink in the next twenty seconds or I’ll be reporting you for attempted cheating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up dumb-ass!” Kara called back with a laugh. “That’s my big sister, Alex.” She explained to Lena as they skated over to a pretty redhead lacing herself up into her skates - one that Lena vaguely recognized. “Alex, this is my partner, Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You’re Querl’s partner, right?” Lena flashed her best smile, feeling oddly overcome by the urge to make sure the woman liked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I am.” Alex smiled in return. “He’s a real sweetheart, so much better than some of the dudes I’ve been paired with in the past. Which is why we’re going to kick you guys’ ass on Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>“As if!” Kara bumped into her with her shoulder before they both laughed. “Lena and I are <em>so</em> going to score higher. We have a secret advantage.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean Querl and I should go have sex? Did that work for you? Not sure how it would work for me considering the whole lesbian thing, but if you think spending an entire night fucki-” Alex was cut off by Kara’s hand clamping down around her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew! Gross! Did you just lick me?” Kara pulled away and wiped her palm on the material of her workout pants. “That’s disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Serves you right for eating into my ice time.” Alex winked before stepping onto the rink and skating away. “Nice to officially meet you Lena!”</p><p> </p><p>“It was like forty seconds!” Kara called after her, laughing when Alex flipped her off. She turned to Lena a moment later. “I’m sorry about her, she doesn’t know how to behave.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright.” Lena brushed off the apology with a laugh. “She was at the club that night, right? I think remember seeing her there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she was.” Kara nodded as they sat down side by side on the bench to take off their skates. “I’d only been in the city a few weeks by that point and she wanted me to ‘make some new friends’ or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena breathed a laugh as her socked feet touched the floor. “Well, I’m sure you exceeded her expectations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Kara grumbled, cheeks flushed pink. “You wanna go catch a quick lunch before we get started in the gym?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. We’re not going back to that ice cream place though, I need a real lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“It <em>is </em>areal lunch if you put like, strawberries or whatever on it.” Kara pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s not.” Lena giggled, resisting the urge to reach out and smooth the crease between her brows. “You need sustenance in your life.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>The day of the first round of the competition crept up so much faster than Lena had anticipated, and she was feeling the pressure. Sam and Ruby had assured her that they would be right there in the audience to support her, but she wasn't sure if it helped soothe her nerves or if it made them so much worse.</p><p> </p><p>The dress rehearsal alone had been incredibly intimidating, but equally as exhilarating. The rush that came with actually <em>performing </em>on the studio rink - the lights choreographed to perfection, full hair and makeup to accompany their routines, the rows upon rows of empty seats that would later be filled with audience members - it was an incredible experience.</p><p> </p><p>The hair team had scraped Kara’s blonde curls up into an incredibly neat, almost military-like bun. It left Lena’s eyes free to roam over her neck, the muscles and veins calling out to her as she resisted the urge to just lick a stripe right along the length of it. Her own hair was pinned up too, but instead of being scraped right back like Kara’s was, they’d given her a signature twenties twist and finished it off with enough hairspray to hold a house together.</p><p> </p><p>They’d spent the hours before the competition actually began running through the routine as best they could with the limited ice space that they had. They’d warmed up on their own, and then had to meet up with the rest of the contestants to rehearse on the same rink.</p><p> </p><p>From what Lena could see during rehearsal, Alex and Brainy appeared to be intimidatingly good - a fact that only fueled her determination. She couldn’t work out if what she was feeling was anxiety or excitement, but she channeled it all into her skating and put everything into making sure she and Kara would give the best performance that they possibly could.</p><p> </p><p>One couple would be eliminated by the end of the evening, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to be responsible for getting them kicked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you nervous?” Kara’s warm breath tickled her ear as they stood in the wings, a mere few seconds from their names being called and history being made before thousands of people.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Lena admitted as she squeezed their interlaced fingers. “But I’m ready."</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: i'm gonna write a lockdown fic<br/>me, after writing two chapters in the first two weeks and then nothing for the next six weeks: lovely x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Have you seen the well-to-do, Up on Lenox Avenue, On that famous thoroughfare, With their noses in the air.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The crowd roared as they took to the ice and began their routine, music blasting from every corner of the studio as the lights flashed wildly. Lena felt herself soar with the music, trusting Kara to be there to catch her hand when she put it out, to be in time with her movements even though she couldn’t see her, and to not slice her fingers off with her blades if god forbid, she were to fall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>High hat and narrow collars, White spats and fifteen dollars, Spending every dime on a wonderful time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The lights were blinding, blocking out the audience entirely as Lena allowed her body to flow with the movements. It was effortless, allowing herself to get lost in it, to focus solely on the steps and Kara. The steps and Kara. <em>The steps and Kara.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you’re blue and you don’t know where to go to, Why don’t you go where Harlem flits, Puttin’ on the ritz.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She blushed with her whole body when Kara scooped her up, strong thighs wrapped around a solid waist as she twirled them around and around while the crowd roared. Kara always set Lena down incredibly gently, holding on for just a beat to ensure that she wouldn’t fall over before they separated and went on with their routine.</p><p> </p><p>One of the most challenging things for Lena up to this point had been the performance aspect. She could pick up choreography and execute the moves, albeit it was far from easy, but she managed. For all of her degrees, she just couldn’t seem to decipher the science behind using facial expressions to aid her performance. She felt ridiculous trying to force smiles and excitement while also focusing on her posture, remembering the moves and keeping herself upright.</p><p> </p><p>Although now, as she carved out wide curves along the ice in front of a live audience for the very first time, she could feel it. <em>She was beaming.</em> Her cheeks felt as though they were about to split, the adrenaline pumping through her system fueling her onwards with joy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come with me and we’ll attend their jubilee, And see them spend their last two bits, Puttin on the Ritz.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They went into the section containing the most complicated footwork with confidence. Lena focused her eyes straight ahead, just as Kara had taught her - the urge to look down, to make sure it looked good and that the two of them were synchronized was incredibly difficult to fight, but she kept her chin up the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>They finished on the exact same beat of the music, Kara flashing her a smile so wide that her cheeks almost touched her ears before they took off into the final section of the routine.</p><p> </p><p>It was the only section where Kara wasn’t within arms distance of her, and Lena had been struggling with it all week. She was able to skate on her own, but she had grown so accustomed to always having Kara right <em>there</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She had fallen during the dress rehearsal the previous day - her concentration had split between performing the routine, and realizing that she was on her own, and her confidence had taken a thorough beating until Kara had helped her up from the ground. Lena had felt herself smile at the way she worriedly scanned over her face, making sure she was alright before they broke for a lunch break accompanied by a horrendously cheesy, but equally effective, pep talk from Kara.</p><p> </p><p>They had spent the rest of the afternoon focusing on that one section, making sure to rebuild her confidence and ensure that Lena was solid in the knowledge that she could do it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And boy, did she do it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The silence that followed the final beat of the music was deafening. They collided together at the end, just as they had rehearsed, before Kara threw Lena down into a deep dip, her hand splayed across her back as Lena tossed her head back in time with the song finishing.</p><p> </p><p>They held it for a beat, chests heaving from the exertion as Kara’s eyes bore into Lena’s. It felt as though her entire body was lit up, energy crackling beneath the surface from where Kara’s hands touched her body, from where her own hand was cupped against Kara’s cheek. It felt as though they were the only two people in the studio, the only two people in the <em>world</em>. Lena’s body was an ember and Kara’s hands were blowing gently at the flame until it licked up every inch of her, setting her ablaze from the inside out.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until the audience erupted and the cameras panned over them from above that Lena felt herself be guided back up. She barely had a moment to breathe before she was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Kara, the rush of adrenaline from the performance rendering her unable to do anything but squeeze right back, as hard as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re amazing! That was amazing, Lena!” Kara spoke into her ear, hot air hitting the side of her neck as she breathed a joyful laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“We did it!” Lena had to yell to be heard over the roar of the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we did! You were so good! So good!” Kara was almost frantically excited, pressing a sloppy kiss to Lena’s cheek as she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to hug as the presenters stepped out with their microphones. “And that was L-Corp CEO Lena Luthor, making history with her partner Kara Danvers, as the first ever same-sex pair in the competition! Great job guys!”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to see these two skate again next week then don’t forget to vote! Each call costs one dollar, and the overall amount will be donated to the charity of each contestant’s choice. Get voting, and get donating!”</p><p> </p><p>They skated off towards the end of the rink hand in hand, not letting go even when they arrived backstage. Kara pulled Lena into another hug the moment that they stepped down from the ice, swaying slightly to accommodate the sudden change in surface as they embraced.</p><p> </p><p>Lena felt happier than she could remember feeling in long time. She felt like a giddy little kid again as they celebrated successfully completing their first live routine - the nerves that had kept her awake the night before had been replaced by pride and overwhelming relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Way to go kiddo!” Alex appeared as Kara’s grip loosened on Lena’s back, one arm letting go entirely as the other slipped around her waist to hold her close.</p><p> </p><p>Lena felt herself flush at how much she enjoyed it.</p><p> </p><p>“How awesome was that?” Kara asked as Alex beamed at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still gonna kick your ass, but that was definitely an impressive comeback. I can’t think of a better performance for your comeback, it was really amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s whole face was beaming as Alex pulled them both in for a quick hug, promising to see Kara later before she skated off to prepare for her own performance with Querl.</p><p> </p><p>“That was.. I don’t know. I don’t have the words.” Lena tried to articulate her feelings while painfully aware of Kara’s arm s<em>till </em>wrapped firmly around her waist. “It was incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so different from rehearsals, right? It’s like, you’re so glad you actually rehearsed because once you get out there your body just kinda takes on a mind of it’s own, and your head is just trying to keep up with it all. I missed it a lot, I didn’t realize how much until now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know this was your first time coming back, I’m really sorry. I would’ve.. I don’t know..I would’ve checked in on you, or made sure you knew you could talk to me. I feel like we spent so much time on me and making sure I was ready for this, but it was equally as big a deal for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s supposed to be about you.” Kara smiled sweetly. “You’re the one learning a brand new sport for the first time, I’m just here to help you out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, but I think we’ve progressed beyond the point of just being partners on a TV show.” Lena countered with a gentle nudge. “I’m just sorry if I pulled all the focus. You don’t have to, and I totally understand if you’d rather not, but I do want you to know that I’m here if you ever need to talk. You can come to me.”</p><p> </p><p>A strange expression played on Kara’s face, one that Lena wasn’t able to read, before it vanished and was replaced by her usual smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, that means a lot.” Kara squeezed her hip gently. “Do you want to go get ice cream or something while we wait for the results? We still have like an hour until we need to be back. Or uh, if you’d rather just go to your dressing room or something and be alone, that’s obviously fine too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ice cream sounds good.” Lena smiled as she finally, reluctantly, stepped away from Kara’s arm and took a seat on the bench. “Let me just get these skates off and grab my coat from my dressing room, then we can go.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena had to admit that the dressing rooms had been an unexpected bonus of the whole thing. Initially she thought that they would be given a communal room for them to pass the time before and after their performances, but each contestant was allocated their own space. It wasn’t anything ridiculously extravagant, just a little room with a sofa on one side and a mini fridge in the corner. There was a mirror hanging on the wall and a few outlets for charging phones and things.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, perfect.” Kara nodded a little too enthusiastically. “You don’t need to bring anything else, it’s my treat.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena was in and out of her dressing room in no time, eager to get back and ride out the rush of the evening with Kara by her side. After she’d switched to her sneakers and zipped up her hoodie over her costume, she unplugged her phone and set off down the hallway in search of her partner once again.</p><p> </p><p>A quick glance down at her screen informed her that she had two text messages waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sam: That was SO GOOD!! Holy crap Lena!! I had NO idea you could do something like that! It was amazing!!!! We are so proud of you!!!! Xx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kara: Hey, I’ll meet you down by the entrance. X</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She sent off a quick reply to Sam, thanking her for the message and promising to see her after the show, before she rounded the corner and spotted Kara standing waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>The buzz of adrenaline had settled to a happy hum by the time they reached the ice cream shop down the street. Lena ordered two scoops of mint chocolate chip in a tub, and Kara opted for 3 scoops of cookie monster in a cone before they stepped outside and took a seat on the wall opposite the store.</p><p> </p><p>“So, do you think we have a chance?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s eyes found Lena’s as she moved the cone away from her mouth. “Seriously? Do you <em>know</em> how good you just skated? Of course I think we have a chance, I think you’re incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena felt her cheeks light up a little, but ignored Kara’s statement as she pressed on. “But do you think we have a shot? Like, we could be the best skaters in the world and people still might not vote for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t need to have the most votes though, we just need to not have the least.” Kara reminded her. “I can’t imagine anyone watching you and not being completely captivated. If they don’t see what I see then it’s their loss, not ours.”</p><p> </p><p>“You find me captivating, huh?” Lena leaned her body over just enough to nudge at Kara’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, um.. It’s hard not to.” She admitted so quietly that her words were almost lost to the light breeze. “Tonight was the happiest I’ve felt in a really long time, and I don’t think I could’ve done it with just anyone. I guess it helps a little that we, um-”</p><p> </p><p>“That we were already somewhat familiar with one another?” Lena supplied.</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that.” Kara breathed a quiet laugh, adjusting her glasses with the hand that wasn’t holding her ice cream. “I feel weirdly comfortable with you, even though we don’t really know each other all that well.”</p><p> </p><p>“The feeling is mutual.” She smiled softly in response, the expression mirrored on Kara’s own face. “I think we made a good team.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we definitely do.” Kara agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s attention was immediately drawn away from the conversation when Kara dipped her head down and she caught sight of her tongue, a subtle hint of pink slipping out to catch a few drops of ice cream running down the cone before it melted all over her fingers. She felt herself grow shaky as the memory of that very tongue licking all over her body assaulted her mind, she could feel the ghost of it pulsing between her legs, sucking wetly on her nipples, leaving marks behind her ears.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The same tongue that Kara had used to lick Lena off her fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lena’s brain had shot off into another world entirely, and it wasn’t until a car whooshed by that her attention returned to the conversation. She guiltily realized that Kara had been talking the whole time, and she schooled her expression into something she hoped came across as <em>I have been paying attention the whole time</em> instead of <em>I am currently thinking about how good my clit felt in your mouth.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>We should probably get going if we want to be back in time for the results.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- Oh! Yeah, yeah of course. Yeah, let’s go.” Lena frantically nodded as Kara hopped down from the wall and looked at her expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>They got through, in the end.</p><p> </p><p>After an excruciating wait out on the ice in front of the entire crowd, a spotlight trained on each and every one of the couples, their names were finally called and the light above their head plunged them into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Kara pulled Lena in for a hug immediately, strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist as Lena stood up on the tips of her blades for easier access. A kiss was pressed to the side of her cheek that wasn’t facing the camera, and Lena felt herself glow all over.</p><p> </p><p>She stood proudly with Kara’s arm around her waist until the rest of the names had been called, and they were ecstatic to find out that Alex and Querl had also made it through to the next round.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me with this? It’s six in the morning.” Lena groaned as she approached the studio with a coffee cup in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“We only have a week this time.” Kara beamed in response, her enthusiasm already irritating Lena in her tired state. “We have to get the choreography down today, so that we can work on the lifts tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lifts</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you know, like proper lifts. We’re going to have to up our game if we want to stay in the competition.” Kara reminded her. “It won’t be anything too difficult though, I promise. Your job is mainly going to be holding the positions once I get you up there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Up <em>where?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“You know..” Kara held her hands above her head like Patrick Swayze in dirty dancing, oblivious to the look of terror on her partner’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Lena extended a hand out in her direction the moment that Kara put her arms back down. “Hi, I’m Lena. I don’t think we’ve met.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, drama queen.” Kara laughed as she nodded a head towards the entrance. “Let’s go get warmed up, we’ll worry about the rest tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t be worrying about anything, because my feet will be planted firmly on the floor where they belong.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s feet did <em>not</em> stay planted firmly on the floor where they belong.</p><p> </p><p>After almost six hours of working in the gym with Kara and the coaches, her body was sore and aching all over. She had been lifted up above Kara’s head, and spun back down to the ground more times than she could count. Her stomach muscles were sore from holding herself in position, her hips hurt from being handled all day and she was <em>exhausted.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>They hadn’t even made it to the ice to try it out with the rest of the choreography that she had learned the day before, and she was already more than done for the night.</p><p> </p><p>She had spent a few hours the previous evening researching lifts and trying to pick up as many tips as she could. Truthfully, Lena had been under the impression that Kara would be doing all of the work. It always looked so effortless when she watched other people doing it, but she had quickly come to realize that her part was <em>hard.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>It required a lot of strength from her, as well as from Kara. She had to let go of her fear, and trust that her partner would be there to catch her.</p><p> </p><p>The whole thing was so completely out of Lena’s comfort zone that she almost considered throwing in the towel when the first few attempts ended with her jaw narrowly missing the floor. Kara was strong and solid, but it took a while for Lena to realize that it wouldn’t work unless <em>both </em>of them put their strength into it.</p><p> </p><p>They ended up calling it a day when Lena began wincing each time Kara gripped her hips, the skin felt too tender to endure much more, and Kara wasn’t willing to continue knowing that Lena was hurting.</p><p> </p><p>“All contestants have full access to the spa downstairs.” One of the coaches reminded Lena as they checked her over in the office to make sure that she wasn’t actually injured from the day’s work - there was apparently strict protocol in place for all of the competitors, and they were required to be examined after any potentially dangerous activity. “You did good today, but you should consider spending a little time in the water to loosen yourself up a bit. We need you back here early tomorrow and ready to go. Make sure you get plenty of rest, and don’t forget to hydrate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do. Thank you so much.” Lena told the woman gratefully before she grabbed her stuff and headed out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Training had finished up a little earlier than Lena had been expecting that morning, and she figured that since she had nowhere else to be for the rest of the evening, she might as well take the coach’s advice and head on down to the spa area in the basement of the building.</p><p> </p><p>It was surprisingly nicer than she had imagined. The floors were a beautiful white marble, leading all the way through to the sauna and steam rooms at the back of the floor space. There were rows of shiny silver showers contained within vast cubicles over to the right, and a large luxurious swimming pool with an attached hot-tub running along the entire length of the left side.</p><p> </p><p>Lena followed the signs and located the locker rooms fairly easily. She quickly stripped down before fishing out a clean sports bra and underwear - she hadn’t been expecting to visit the pool when she had left her apartment that morning, and so she definitely hadn’t packed accordingly, but she appeared to be the only person in the immediate area so it didn’t matter too much anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else would be training wherever their schedule dictated - Lena knew that a few couples were on the ice, and most of the others had booked time on other rinks in the city.</p><p> </p><p>It was incredibly peaceful to have just a little moment to herself where no one was expecting anything of her, and there was nowhere she was supposed to be. It was the first time in a very, very long time.</p><p> </p><p>After folding her clothes and putting her stuff away securely in one of the lockers, Lena grabbed a towel from the rack and made her way over to the steaming hot tub located at the end of the pool. She felt the tension in her muscles bleed away as she sank into the soothing warmth of the water, affording herself a few luxurious minutes to just close her eyes and breathe in the calm atmosphere. The bubbles lightly caressed her skin as they made their way to the surface, tickling the soft skin of her thighs on the way up.</p><p> </p><p>Lena suspected that she could fall asleep right where she was sitting, feeling so incredibly content and relaxed, until she heard footsteps approaching from the locker room. The water covered her almost entirely, but she still felt oddly exposed knowing that she wasn’t wearing a proper swimsuit or bikini beneath the bubbles.</p><p> </p><p>Her attention was drawn away from herself, and over to the quickly approaching figure when she heard what appeared to be humming. She realized almost immediately who it was, feeling both relief and overwhelming panic flood in at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Dive bar on the east side, where you at? Phone lights up my night stand in the bla-</em> Lena?!” Kara stopped humming to herself immediately, standing frozen at the side of the pool with a towel clutched in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Lena brought a hand up from beneath the water, waving awkwardly as Kara continued to tower over her.</p><p> </p><p>She looked <em>good.</em> Like, <em>really good</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Lena, Kara was dressed in a proper bikini top and swim shorts. Both were a beautiful sheer blue color, and Lena was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that her tongue didn’t quite fit comfortably inside her mouth. Lightly tanned, chiselled abs were screaming at her, making it almost impossible for Lena to look elsewhere as her mind was assaulted by images of her swollen, slippery clit running along the hardness of them.</p><p> </p><p>With the water taking care of her sore muscles, a different tension from earlier in the day flooded to the surface. The feeling of warm, solid hands on her body - the image of how effortlessly Kara had lifted her, the sheer strength that Lena could feel in her arms as she did so. It played in her mind on a loop.</p><p> </p><p>She felt so turned on, so suddenly, that she felt dizzy with it.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you went home.” Kara smiled awkwardly. “I don’t mean to intrude, I can come back later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Oh no, it’s fine.” Lena assured her as she gestured to the rest of the empty hot-tub. “Don’t be silly, there’s plenty of room in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two bros, right?” Kara laughed as she set down her towel and slipped into the water with a quiet groan, one that Lena knows from experience sounds an awful lot like the one she makes right before she- <em>no.</em></p><p> </p><p>“We’re definitely gay.”</p><p> </p><p>A laugh burst free from Kara as she swished her arms around in front of her. “Yeah, we are.”</p><p> </p><p>A calm silence enveloped them for a few moments before Kara spoke up once again.</p><p> </p><p>“You did really great today. I know it’s not easy, but you trusted me to not let you fall, and that’s a big part of it. I’m not worried about the routine or anything at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not difficult to trust you.” Lena smiled softly. “I pretty positive I’m going to be sore tomorrow, but it’s worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone loved you, you know that right? Social media basically exploded on Sunday night after the show, but I couldn’t find any accounts for you so I wasn’t sure you had seen it.” Kara admitted almost shyly. “Literally everyone was talking about how incredible you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give me that, they were talking about both of us.” Lena flicked a little water in her direction. “I don’t have any public accounts, just the ones for L-Corp, but I have my own private ones for friends. I don’t think my personal life is anyone’s business but my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Amen to that.” Kara nodded in agreement. “People can get weird sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>They spent the better part of an hour in the tub, talking back and forth in a way that they hadn’t been able to do yet. Lena’s time with Kara up until now had been spent either unable to properly talk in a busy club, or unable to talk during training, and it was even nicer than she imagined it would be.</p><p> </p><p>If she was being honest, conversation didn’t come easily to Lena. Sure, she could deliver a perfectly prepared speech to a conference room full of businessmen, or to a room full of reporters during a press conference, but she wasn’t exactly able to prepare for real-life discussions.</p><p> </p><p>She tended to stay where she was comfortable, with people who already knew her. Sam had been around since the two of them were kids, and Lena didn’t ever have to worry about being judged over her family or anything else. It was just easier that way, not as messy when she inevitably failed at opening up enough for someone to stick around.</p><p> </p><p>It was shockingly easy with Kara, though.</p><p> </p><p>They talked back and forth for a long time, sharing little parts of their life with one another. Lena learned that Kara preferred her pizza with a BBQ base instead of tomato, and also that it was her adoptive mother Eliza who got her back into figure skating after her parents’ accident. In turn, she told Kara about the day she, at just twelve years old, won first place in a chess competition against a man who had been nationally ranked for the last ten years, and also about how she aimed to distance both herself and her company as far from the Luthor name as humanly possible.</p><p> </p><p>When Kara got home later that night, there was a notification on her phone awaiting her attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ChessNerd93 followed you.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She immediately requested to follow back, unable to hide the giddy smile on her face when the notification was almost immediately accepted. She spent the evening scrolling through Lena’s photos, finding herself laughing along with the surprising amount of adorably silly snaps.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the week, the two of them were nailing the lifts on the ice, with the accompanying choreography and facial expressions required to really make the performance pop.</p><p> </p><p>More importantly though, they really seemed to be nailing the whole friendship thing.</p><p> </p><p>Which was fine - <em>encouraged, </em>even. It was great.</p><p> </p><p>It was incredible that they had developed a friendship, that they could open up to one another both on the ice and off. It was so amazing that they shared enough trust to perform risky, sometimes even dangerous, moves on the rink.</p><p> </p><p>Kara definitely didn’t spend most of her time with Lena desperately trying not to picture the way she had writhed and whined beneath her. She didn’t feel herself throb whenever Lena got all hot and sweaty during training. She didn’t think about where she might be right now if she hadn’t dismissed Lena so easily on that night all those months ago.</p><p> </p><p>No, she definitely didn’t do that.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kara was almost on her knees in the locker room but i had to stop myself because i need some more pining first ok sorry</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come yell at me on twitter - @kashymcgraths &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>